reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaws 5
Jaws 5 is the first horror film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It follows the events after Spring Break Shark Attack, with Trista (the girl who went back to "the party") married to J.T (Justin Baldoni) with the couple soon to have a child. But shark attacks happen, opting Trista to destroy the shark. Plot Trista (the girl from Spring Break Shark Attack) has married J.T., and after five years in Florida, Trista tells J. T. she is almost pregnant (still thin) and is about to have a male offspring. However, at sea, a male surfer is attacked and killed by a Great White Shark. Trista recieves this from Danielle Harrison (Shannon Lucio) in a postcard. She goes to Florida with J.T.. At Florida, they meet Danielle and her friend Tiki (Michael J. Fox). Just as they head to the beach, they hear a stampede commencing. They ask a female beachgoer why this is happening, and she in fear horrifyingly explains that a daughter of her nephew's daughter's cousin's son has been killed by a shark. Trista comes up with a plan: she, J.T., Danielle and Tiki will go out to hunt the shark and kill it. They take a spare motorboat decorated as a pirate ship. A large tiger shark is caught by a group of fishermen, leading the town to believe the problem is solved, but Tiki is unconvinced that the shark is the killer and asks to examine its stomach contents. Danielle refuses to make the "operation" public, so Trista and J.T. return after dark and discover the dead shark does not contain human remains. Scouting aboard Tiki's boat, they come across the half-sunken wreckage of a boat belonging to local fisherman Ben Gardener. J.T. explores the vessel underwater and discovers a sizeable shark's tooth, and also someone's severed head, which makes him drop the tooth in a panic. Danielle refuses to close the beaches, and on the Fourth of July numerous tourists arrive. A prank by two boys causes panic, before the real shark enters an estuary, kills a man and causes Danielle's son go into shock after witnessing it. Trista forces Danielle to hire Tiki. Trista, (reluctantly) Danielle and J.T. join the hunter on his fishing boat, and the comrades set out to kill the shark. Trista is given the task of laying a chum line while Tiki uses deepsea fishing tackle to try to hook the shark. As Trista continues chumming, an enormous great white shark looms up behind the boat; the comrades watch the great white circles around the boat, and estimate it weighs 3 short tons (2.7 t) and is 25 feet (7.6 m) long. Tiki harpoons the shark with a line attached to a flotation barrel, designed to prevent the shark from submerging and to track it on the surface, but the shark pulls the barrel under and disappears. Night falls without another sighting, so the people retire to the boat's cabin, where Tiki tells of his experience with sharks as a survivor of the World War II sinking of the USS Indianapolis. The shark reappears, damaging the boat's hull before slipping away. In the morning, the men make repairs to the engine. Attempting to call the Coast Guard for help, Trista is stopped by Tiki, who destroys the radio with a baseball bat. The shark attacks again, and after a long chase Tiki harpoons another barrel to it. The comrades tie the barrels to the stern, but the shark drags the boat backwards, forcing water onto the deck and into the engine, flooding it. Tiki harpoons the shark again, adding a third barrel, while the shark continues towing them. Tiki is about to cut the ropes with his machete when the cleats are pulled off the stern. The shark continues attacking the boat and Tiki heads toward shore with the shark in pursuit, hoping to draw the animal into shallow waters, where it will be beached and drown. In his obsession to kill the shark, Tiki overtaxes the boats engine, causing it to seize. With the boat immobilized, the trio try a desperate approach: J.T. dons his SCUBA gear and enters the ocean inside a shark proof cage in order to stab the shark in the mouth with a hypodermic spear filled with strychnine. The shark destroys the cage but gets tangled in the remains, allowing J.T. to hide on the seabed. As Tiki and Trista raise the remnants of the cage, the shark throws itself onto the boat, crushing the transom. As the boat sinks, Tiki slides down the slippery deck into the shark's mouth and is eaten alive. Trista retreats to the boat's partly submerged cabin. When the shark attacks her there, she shoves a pressurized air tank into the shark's mouth, then takes Tiki's M1 Garand and climbs the boats mast. Trista begins shooting at the air tank wedged in the shark's mouth, causing it to explode and blow the shark to pieces (Note: She says "Smile, you son of a Sea Turtle", a parody to the original [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaws_%28film%29 Jaws]). As the shark's carcass drifts toward the seabed, J.T. reappears on the surface. The survivors briefly lament the loss of Tiki, then cobble together a raft from debris and paddle to Florida. 2 years later, Trista and J.T. have their male offspring: Mike.